Mike Antonovich
| birth_place = Calumet,MN, USA | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 113th overall | draft_year = 1971 | draft_team = Minnesota North Stars | career_start = 1972 | career_end = 1984 }} Michael John "Antone" Antonovich (born October 18, 1951 in Calumet, Minnesota) is a former professional ice hockey player, and coach. He was selected in the ninth round of the 1971 NHL Amateur Draft, 113th overall, by the Minnesota North Stars. He is currently a scout for the St. Louis Blues. Amateur career Antonovich spent three seasons playing for the University of Minnesota, where he was tutored by coaches Glen Sonmor and Herb Brooks. Despite being drafted by the North Stars, when Antonovich turned professional he joined the Minnesota Fighting Saints of the WHA. Professional career Antonovich played most of his professional career in the WHA, with the Fighting Saints, Edmonton Oilers and New England Whalers. He also appeared in NHL games with the North Stars, Hartford Whalers and New Jersey Devils, in addition to minor league games in the AHL and CHL. While playing professionally Antonovich also represented the United States at the 1976, 1977 and 1982 World Hockey Championships. Coaching and scouting Antonovich spent three seasons as an assistant coach in the International Hockey League, coaching the Minnesota Moose and Quad City Mallards. He joined the amateur scouting staff of the St. Louis Blues in 1997, a position he still holds. Awards and achievements *Played in 1978 WHA All-Star Game *CHL Second All-Star Team (1982) Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1970-71 U. of Minnesota NCAA 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Hartford Whalers NHL 5 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Tulsa Oilers CHL 60 28 32 60 36 8 1 2 3 2 1981-82 Minnesota North Stars NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Nashville South Stars CHL 80 29 77 106 76 3 0 1 1 2 1982-83 New Jersey Devils NHL 30 7 7 14 11 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Wichita Wind CHL 10 8 12 20 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Maine Mariners AHL 25 17 13 30 8 17 4 8 12 8 1983-84 New Jersey Devils NHL 38 3 5 8 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Minnesota Iron Rangers AHA 2 0 2 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Springfield Indians AHL 24 14 6 20 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 New England Whalers WHA 69 20 27 47 35 10 5 3 8 14 1978-79 Springfield Indians AHL 7 2 3 5 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 Minnesota Fighting Saints WHA 75 20 19 39 46 6 3 0 3 0 1973-74 Minnesota Fighting Saints WHA 68 21 29 50 4 11 1 4 5 4 1974-75 Minnesota Fighting Saints WHA 67 24 26 50 20 12 1 4 5 2 1975-76 Minnesota North Stars NHL 12 0 2 2 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 Minnesota Fighting Saints WHA 57 25 21 46 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 Edmonton Oilers WHA 7 1 1 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 New England Whalers WHA 26 12 9 21 10 5 2 2 4 4 1976-77 Minnesota Fighting Saints WHA 42 27 21 48 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 New England Whalers WHA 75 32 35 67 32 14 10 7 17 4 1995-96 Quad City Mallards CoHL 2 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WHA Totals 486 182 188 370 193 58 22 20 42 28 NHL Totals 87 10 15 25 37 -- -- -- -- -- Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 1995-96 Minnesota Moose IHL Assistant 1996-97 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL Assistant International play Represented the United States in the: *1976 World Championship *1977 World Championship *1982 World Championship External links * *Antonovich's St. Louis Blues page. * *Antonovich @ hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Born in 1951 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Minnesota Fighting Saints players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:Minnesota North Stars draft picks Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Nashville South Stars players Category:New England Whalers players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Quad City Mallards players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Tulsa Oilers (1964–1984) players Category:Wichita Wind players Category:Retired in 1978 Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Minnesota Moose coaches Category:Quad City Mallards coaches